


Kiss the Boy (in a Clothing Department)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dork Derek, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Laura needs to learn how to change faster. Otherwise, Derek's left outside waiting, bored, until strangers end up feeling him up.Or;"I thought you were a mannequin and tried to touch your clothes and when you moved I screamed" au





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://rinn-y.tumblr.com/post/158770535938/vampirevvekend-one-time-at-hm-i-thought-a-guy) (probably done before a million times)
> 
> _"one time at h &m i thought a guy was a mannequin so i started feeling the material of his coat and i screamed when he moved and we were both really freaked out"_
> 
> i needed something to post for this month so yay @ me for hitting my 2 fics posted goal this month and also for hitting 80 works on the archive nice nice.

                Of course this would happen to him. When Laura finds out, she’s going to laugh until she cries.

 

                He really isn’t that sure _why_ it happens to him in the first place. It isn’t as if he’s doing anything. In fact, he’s actually just standing there, leaning against a wall, waiting for Laura to finish trying on clothes and minding his own damn business when he hears part of a conversation from two passerbys.

 

                “-so realistic these days, you know? Like, look here – here’s one.”

 

                From the corner of his eye, he can see it’s two young men, one with a drink in his hand and a shirt that looks to be the Scooby-Do gang in a zombie apocalypse setting – though it’s only Velma and Scooby now apparently – while the other in what looks to be an honest to god jean jacket. The one with the drink seems to be leading the way, but after a second’s glance, Derek looks away.

 

                Nonetheless, it’s a quiet part of the store, and they’re not trying to be quiet with their conversation, so, out of boredom, Derek listens in, but doesn’t put any effort into straining to hear if they leave or go quiet in the future. The one with the jacket replies, and he’s not really trying to whisper, but he’s also not as attention-drawing as the other guy when he starts, “Um, I don’t think-”

 

                “Now, Scotty, don’t get scared. I know they tend to freak you out, but you don’t have to come over here if you don’t want. I just…” he trails off as he steps even closer to Derek is leaning against a column with a mirror on the other side, next to a rack of monochrome polos. Derek doesn’t mind him, still staring off at the wall with its chipping white paint, and wonders how much longer it will take Laura to get finished up. She always did take so long to dress herself and he could never imagine why.

 

                Scotty, apparently, steps up too, and hisses with a tone of urgency that wasn’t there before, as if offended by the accusation of his fear (of… mirrors? polo shirts? that’s all that’s around here, and Derek can’t think of what else they’d be talking about), “Stiles, I’m not _afraid_ of them, but-”

 

                Stiles, or so the odd name would suggest, interrupts with a snort. It’s as clear as day he knows that Scotty is lying. Before Scotty can speak up again, Stiles comes even closer, but Derek doesn’t plan on moving, even if the stranger is beginning to step into his space, seeing as he’s not blocking any of the shirts and this Stiles guy will likely be walking right passed him anyway. “It’s not like you have to touch it, or whatever, but I want to feel this jacket. I didn’t even _know_ they sold leather in here.” Do they?

 

                …Laura is going to end up murdering him when they get to the register and she finds out what he grabbed on the way.

 

                He’s about to start looking for those leather jackets they were discussing – even if he doesn’t buy any today, he just wants to know where they’re at. He doesn’t mind buying from here, it’s not like it’s expensive. And there’s no such thing as too many jackets. Even Laura would agree to this, excluding the leather part.

 

                Or, well, just as he’s about to stare looking for them, he feels a tugging sensation on his own jacket, like it’s caught on something, or someone is stroking it. He jerks his head to the left to see what could be causing that (he’s not even moving, so it probably isn’t caught) and – someone screams.

 

                He looks up to see Stiles, standing right next to him, and with his free hand fisted in the bottom of his jacket. His eyes are brown – wide. His eyes are wide and staring at him with abject horror in them, pale pink lips open and gaping.

 

                What… the hell was that about?

 

                “What the hell?”

 

                No one answers him.

 

                Well, Scotty jumps towards them, and hastily pulls Stiles’ hand back, shooting Derek a sheepish, apologetic look and at least tries, “I tried to tell you he wasn’t a mannequin, bro.”

 

                Hold up.

 

                Mannequin? They – Stiles – thought he was a mannequin? He wasn’t even standing on one of the stands that the mannequins stand on. He’s too close to the dressing room, for fuck’s sake. There are no mannequins in the whole area. How the hell could this guy have convinced himself that Derek was a mannequin – one with extremely differing style tastes than the rest of the store’s clothes, on top of that – and reached out to touch him?

 

                Like he’s thinking along the same train of thought, Stiles, without taking his eyes off Derek, just nods vaguely in response to his friend’s words and says, “No wonder I thought he wasn’t real. Looks like that; guy must be a model.” His words come out kind of breathlessly and his mouth remains slack, a touch still open, as he continues to stare – all of which is starting to make Derek conscious of the heat rising to his neck and ears.

 

                Oh, god, his ears. Everyone always makes sure that he knows that they are his tells. His face always turns bright red when he’s nervous or embarrassed – or, like now, flattered – and it’s part of the reason he’s grown out his beard.

 

                He’s never been complimented to his face this blatantly before. Sure, he’s been hit on, pick-up lines dropped like a hat at his feet, but no one’s said it with this confidence – not in the idea of bedding him or getting his number, but just for the sake of saying it, believing that it’s true.

 

                And never by anyone with features like _that_. Never anyone with eyes that catch his gaze as much as the curve of his lips, or the slope of his nose. _His nose_. Never anyone with fair skin dotted with moles he wants to reach out and sweep his fingers across, trace lines with the pad of his thumb before he –

 

                God. He’s standing so close. Derek has barely said three words (and they were an unanswered question) and he wants to kiss this man. He hasn’t even introduced himself.

 

                What would Laura say?

 

                Scratch that. It’d probably be something vulgar or insulting. Besides, he doesn’t care what she would say in this situation because she isn’t here, and this doesn’t include her. So, he can do whatever he damn well pleases. Maybe he _will_ kiss this stunningly attractive stranger who thought he was a mannequin. Maybe he will kiss him right here in this damned department store.

 

                Yeah. That sounds like a good plan.

 

                …Or maybe just his number first, with a date set up for this weekend. That’s good too.

 

                He’s putting on what he hopes is a charming curl of the side of his mouth and leaning in a little, preparing to say something back, but Scotty coughs in the background. It’s a great attempt at shattering the mood of their (incredibly ill-timed) moment, but it’s in vain, as neither of them look away, and Stiles’ eyes even start to spark a little, picking up on what Derek was about to being to reciprocate.

 

                Still, it does get a reaction, because Stiles waves uselessly in Scotty’s direction with his Styrofoam cup and spouts off, “Go call one of your partners or something, I’m busy flirting with this model I just accosted.”

 

                The sheer ridiculousness of that demand should have had Derek stepping back, or at least snorting at the boldness of it, but instead he was focusing on the _flirting_ aspect of it, and couldn’t help but let that edge of his mouth twitch up a little more in response. Scotty grumbles something under his breath as he wanders off, but neither pays attention to that as Derek dips in a little closer.

 

                “I’m not actually a model,” he says, trying not screw this up, or come across as too cheesy, but his mouth decides to talk for him, without consulting his brain on this, even if it says the words slow and in a hush of a voice. “Just Derek.”

 

                He is _so_ glad Laura isn’t here to see or hear this.

 

                Thankfully, Stiles only licks his lips, doing it again when Derek glances down to watch the option, and grins. “I’m not sorry for accosting you,” he returns, and dear god, if he wets his lips one more time Derek is going to do it for him. “Just Stiles.”

 

 

 

                When Laura finally does come out of the dressing stalls and sees them, they’re in the middle of a discussion on how the rest of the Scooby gang died, and why there are implications of vampires in the drawing when it’s clear it’s a zombie thing. Neither of them notice she’s there until she clears her throat, and Derek leaves with a new number in his contact list.

**Author's Note:**

> the shirt's a real deal man [check this shit out](http://www.tshirtvortex.net/scooby-doo-misery-machine-zombie-t-shirt/)
> 
> yeaH it might be ooc but derek's not all broody bc nobody's dead and i wanted FLUFF okay. also stiles is v lucky that derek found him cute or otherwise that would have been v embarrassing for him
> 
> thanks for reading i hope you have a fantastic day


End file.
